magic_love_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria girls:the mane six
Hello everyone, I read already dozens of posts about the movie Equestria Girls, but none about the actual design of the mane 6. So that's why i created this post: i would like to hear your thoughts about the human version of our favourite 6 ponies! This has nothing to do with the fact whether you like the movie or not, you can be positive about their design and negative about the movie and vice versa. So i don't want to bash the movie with this blog :) I'll give it a try! General I'm not enthousiastic that their skin tone is the same as their pony version. They look unnatural and 'alien like'. They also look very skinny, personally it doesn't matter to me but i can imagine some people can take offence at that. For the rest no major remarks, they look ok to me. Of course i prefer the ponies! The mane 6 1: Twilight Sparkle: I can't say much wrong about her. Apart from the purple skin tone, the colour that looks the most awkward to me for a human. I like her hair and her clothes, she ressembles a lot with her pony version. 2: Fluttershy: My main problem again is the skin tone. When is see her, the only thing i can think about is: 'It looks that the poor thing is terrible sick'. She looks so vulnerable, pale and unhealthy, like she has blood amnesia. Apart from that, i like her hair (with the cute little butterfly clip in her hair), and her clothes, very well done. 3: Rarity: If Fluttershy has blood amnesia, Rarity looks like an alien. I like her clothes, i can't say anything wrong about that. But for a character that is so into fashion, they could pimp her clothes a little bit more. 4: Pinkie Pie: What have they done to one of my favourite characters! She is the worst if you ask me. She just looks ugly. Why did they give her such a swollowed face? She looks like she has been stung by 20 bees in her cheeks. She looks like she has no brains in her head, why did they give her such a stupid and meaningless expression? I don't like her hair that much either, her clothes are ok i guess. 5: Applejack: Ah my fabourite charachter and i also think she is designed very well in EQ girls! Thanks to her pony colour, she looks also very human.She looks cools, fashionable, pretty (without being too girlygirly). Just like AJ is:) Love her boots and her hat! And her clothes. Oh well, everything :) 6: Rainbow Dash: Also done very well! Together with Apple Jack, she is my favourite design in Equestria Girls. And i think it was not easy to transform Rainbow Dash into a human because of her tomboy image. But the result is great. Only remark: why the ugly pants underneath her skirt? Ok, that was my opinion, i'm curious about yours! (Original be pinklady1)